lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tano
Tano is a male hyena and a member of Janja's Clan. Appearance Tano is a gray hyena with long forelegs and a sloping body. He has a darker gray muzzle and spots on his back and neck. His paws, tail, and ears are black, and a few hairs sprout from his otherwise smooth head. He has large, round ears with dull pink inner ears. Personality Tano is a very crafty hyena, providing more ingenious schemes than even his leader can come up with. He will gladly betray others which he feels are preventing him from reaching his goal or are slowing him down in the process, regardless of how much higher in rank that individual may be. Despite losing constantly to Kion when he uses his Roar of the Elders, he frequently underestimates its true power.Janja's New Crew History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tano and the rest of his clan mates watch their leader, Janja, gnaw a fleshless bone in the Outlands. He is disappointed when Janja reveals that nothing was left for him or anyone else. A butterfly appears, and when his leader fails to catch it, Tano begins to laugh at him once the butterfly lands on his leader's head. Janja then notices a honey badger nearby and throws the bone away, and Tano, along with Nne, make a frantic rush to snatch it away. They fight over the bone. Later during the day, Tano starts to laugh as Cheezi and Chungu explain why they were unable to catch the small honey badger. Tano stops laughing when Mzingo flies down, keenly listening in on his conversation with Janja. When Janja explains what happened to the previous Lion Guard, Tano begins to laugh again, though becomes attentive when Janja returns totyhe serious matter at hand. When his leader becomes distracted and fails to catch a caterpillar, Tano laughs yet again at Janja's antics. When Janja finally reveals the plan, Tano joins in with the rest of his clan, singing Tonight We Strike. Tano accompanies the rest of his clan to the Pride Lands, where they cautiously approach the grazing gazelles. When the time is right, they strike together, causing the gazelles to stampede. However, Tano is stopped by Fuli, whose speed proves to be more than he can handle. Tano and his clan retreat nearby, where they regain their composure. Soon, Kion arrives before them, and, after being told that they are unwelcome in the Pride Lands, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away, back into the Outlands. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Tano and the rest of the clan are blocking Jasiri from escaping them. They converge on her, with Tano grinning as Cheezi decides to go first. However, Jasiri knocks him into Tano and the others, causing them to fall in a heap. Kion arrives, and a battle begins. Tano sneaks up behind Kion, but Jasiri pins him down before he can advance further. The clan finally manages to back Kion and Jasiri into a corner, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas flee. Can't Wait to be Queen After Simba and Nala leave their daughter Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands, Mzingo sets her up to visit Janja near Broken Rock, having told her of a peace proposal from Janja himself. She appears alone, after an argument with her brother over the whole proposition. Tano soon reveals himself to her along with his clan mates, and they start to circle the Queen. Once his leader pins Kiara down, Kion arrives to save his sister. The odds are still in the hyenas' favor, until the rest of the Lion Guard arrive. With the odds now even, Tano and the rest of his clan then decide to retreat back in the Outlands after their leader's own retreat. The Kupatana Celebration When Dogo the jackal pup enters their den, Tano and the rest of his clan chase the pup through the Outlands, eventually cornering him. Just before their leader attacks, Kion and the Lion Guard appear on the scene. When their leader realises what is most likely Dogo's plan, Tano retreats back into the Outlands with the rest of the clan, laughing menacingly. Fuli's New Family In the Outlands, Tano is resting peacefully with the rest of his clan, when all of a sudden an excited Cheezi races into the den with news of a meal that is being 'delivered'. The meal in questions is revealed to be Bunga, and Tano follows his clan to the lone honey badger. Tano and his clan surround him, but Fuli arrives just in time to save her friend from being hyena food, leaping onto a rock which breaks and starts to flow down the lava. Unwilling to give up, Tano and the rest of his clan follow them, racing down the side of the fast flowing lava. When they reach the end, the rest of the Lion Guard pop out nearby, prompting Tano to run. Janja's New Crew Tano, Nne, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are waiting on top of a hillside, where Janja explains to them that he plans to get the nearby Wildebeests using the mud to slow down the Guard. His plan backfires and he slips on the mud, tumbling right in front of the Lion Guard. Soon after, Tano joins his leader, along with the rest of the hyenas. Cheezi and Chungu accidentally blunder Janja's plan to the Lion Guard, which makes Kion use the Roar of the Elders to send all of the hyenas far away. Furious at their incompetence, Janja fires Cheezi and Chungu, banishing them from the Outlands. He immediately promotes Tano and Nne, who are excited about their new positions. Janja proceeds to give them their first order - to assist him in getting rid of his old crew. Tano and Nne growl and shout intimidatingly towards the pair, who eventually get the hint and leave. They return to the Outlands, where Janja explicates the rules to his new henchmen. After missing rule two, he snaps at them and informs them that he comes up with the plans, but the pair catch him by surprise and inform him that they already have a plan. The pair explain that they plan to use some Sable Antelopes as bait for the Lion Guard by chasing them off in one direction. Whilst the Guard calm the antelopes, the trio will wander off in the opposite direction and attack the Oryxes. They explain this using some objects on the floor, which at first confuses their leader. Despite this, he agrees that they have a good plan, and agrees to it, seemingly missing the snide expressions from Tano and Nne who already believe Janja to be beneath them. Soon, the hyenas set their plan in motion, by causing the sable antelopes to stampede in one particular direction. The Lion Guard notice the upset animals and rush to the scene, just as Tano and Nne predicted they would do. Janja steps out, exasperated that the Lion Guard have prevented them from completing their mission, but Tano and Nne are calm and confused at their leader's behavior, stating that the plan is working perfectly. Seeing that Janja was clueless to the real plan, they reinterpret it to him, but mock him as they leave. They soon tackle the oryxes, chasing them away. Janja falls behind briefly and, when he returns to Tano and Nne, Tano forces Janja off a cliff, laughing derisively towards his former leader. Tano and Nne race away, where they finally corner the oryxes. However, unbeknownst to them, their former ally betrays them in the same way, releasing the information of their plan to the Lion Guard. They dash in front of the oryxes to defend them. Tano and Nne remain sedate, asking with slight annoyance if Kion plans on using the Roar. Kion says that he is, and remains true to his word, knocking both Tano and Nne back into the Outlands, much to Janja's relief. Never Roar Again Tano, Nne, Cheezi, Chungu and their leader Janja infiltrate the Pride Lands and steal a gazelle, but the Lion Guard chase them out. As soon as they leave, Janja waltzes back into the Pride Lands. Although the rest of his crew are hesitant to follow him, they do so after he reminds them that they never take orders from the Guard. After an unsuccessful hunt for another gazelle, they meet up with Nala, who orders them to leave the Pride Lands. Although Janja at first feigns confusion on his whereabouts, he soon decides to ignore Nala's warning and tells his fellow clan members that they can take her on. Tano and the clan surround her, but before they can hurt her, Kion arrives. In his anger, he unleashes an incredibly powerful Roar of the Elders which sends Tano and his fellow hyenas spiralling back into the Outlands. Ono's Idol Tano is seen briefly in a flashback during Hadithi the Hero. He, Nne and another hyena are seen targeting some ravens, although Hadithi swoops in and blocks them from attacking. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Janja leads his clan to attack a herd of elephants during the Dry Season. When the Lion Guard arrive Beshte tackles the hyenas and they make a brief retreat, but return later to attack the baboons that have joined the elephants. They are led into a dead end, where Kion performs his Roar of the Elders, sending them back to the Outlands. Back in the Outlands, they spot Ushari and plan to eat the snake, but he is able to pique their interest with a possible idea - to speak with Scar, as Kion can speak with Mufasa. Later back in the den, Ushari discusses the latest information with Janja's Clan, and continues to explain how they need a Bakora Staff and for Kion to use his Roar of the Elders. They eventually decide that Kion roars best when his loved ones are in danger, and, with their goal in sight, they decide to Bring Back a Legend. Ushari waits in the volcano, while the hyenas get a staff and a loved one to lure Kion in. As they leave, Tano and the rest of his clan trample Ushari. The hyenas enter the Pride Lands and ambush Rafiki's apprentice, Makini, and Kiara. Nne steals Makini's bakora staff while Chungu grabs Kiara, and the hyenas leave for the Outlands. Tano watches as Kiara is thrown into a large opening surrounded by active geysers, laughing at her as she struggles to escape. When Kion arrives, his leader orders them to entertain their guest, and the hyenas start singing to her. When the Lion Guard arrive, Tano tries to take down Fuli, but is overwhelmed by her power. The Lion Guard are able to rescue Kiara, leaving Tano dazed. Songs *Tonight We Strike *Bring Back a Legend Friends *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Mzingo *Mwoga *Nne *Ushari Enemies *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Kiara *Nala *Dogo *Janja (briefly) *Chungu (briefly) *Cheezi (briefly) *Makini *Gumba *Mtoto *Jasiri *Ma Tembo *Big Baboon *Wema *Tunu References Category:Hyenas Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Villains